Incarnadine
by Alcyone23
Summary: How do you fight Kyuubi? It's simple. You don't. Naruto/Sasuke


**Author's Notes:** This is the result of a kink!meme prompt on LJ that I could not refuse. As such, there's sex, there's violence and, obviously, yaoi. Critique welcomed. Mindless adoration is adored. Flames are lulzy.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_does not belong to me.

* * *

**Incarnadine**  
_Alcyone23_

* * *

The battle wasn't much of a battle. Butchery. Bloodbath. Carnage. They matched the scene better.

Naruto was no longer Naruto. Crimson pupils almost drowned the white of his eyes. The eyes were darker, heavily outlined. The marks on his cheeks stood out in sharp contrast. His hand curled, the fingers longer, the nails sharpened. A low, guttural snarl tore from between fangs. A scarlet, bubbling chakra cloaked him, shaping two long ears and three whipping tails.

It was an awesome and terrifying sight, one even greater than his one-tailed form during their fight in the Valley of the End.

Sasuke could not help the cruel smirk that shaped his mouth. Naruto, idiot extraordinaire, would prove his defining moment. Sasuke would either be made or be broken.

Surprisingly, he was unsure which of the two choices thrilled him more.

He was beginning to run low on chakra. He could activate Mangekyou and finish the fight with Amaterasu, but Sasuke didn't want to use it yet. Something about Naruto intrigued him. The slow way he circled Sasuke, like a beast stalking prey. The tongue that fanned out, running obscenely over his lips. The flash of power in those cruel eyes. And the way his name rumbled from the creature's chest, as if simultaneously tasting and cursing it. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke was turned on.

When Kyuubi—because there was no denying Kyuubi was the dominant presence—surged forward, Sasuke threw his hands up. His blade lashed forward, blue electricity dancing on its surface, in a slender cut that arced from the boy's waist to opposite shoulder. The jacket and shirt slit neatly across the line. Blood beaded to the surface.

One clawed hand swept toward him and Sasuke was barely able to activate his Chidori Current. It served nothing. The bestial hand reacted in shock, but still carved through his chest. Four gashes to add to his list of wounds. Suppressing a wince, Sasuke aimed a stab just to have his blade caught in Naruto's grasp. Red eyes glanced at the sword curiously, as if it were not slicing his hand, as if the electricity surging through it was not harming him. With an almost casual pull, he wrenched the sword from Sasuke's grasp and flung it aside.

Channeling chakra, Sasuke performed the seals for Chidori. He punched through Naruto's chest. The red of Sharingan met the red of Kyuubi. Naruto growled softly, cocking his head to the side. Long, pitiless fingers curled around his wrist and tightened. Sasuke tried to pull free, but the fingers curled further, bruising his wrist. They slowly pulled his hand out.

Sasuke was shocked to see the eyes close ever so briefly, the rumble issuing from Naruto's lips changing tone. He was _getting off_ on pain. Even as he watched, chakra swirled around the hole, closing it.

Naruto's next blow was so fast Sharingan was unable to catch it.

Sasuke moaned, choking on blood. The fist that had rammed into his stomach pushed further. Enraged, Sasuke aimed a blow to the yellow and red head. Naruto caught his fist with the same hand that held his hurt wrist. He shoved Sasuke backward, his head cracking against the rock behind him. Red bloomed in his vision, waves of pain washing from the back of his head. He felt something warm drip into the back of his neck and he had little doubt he had cracked the skin open. His hands were held above his head, unable to perform seals.

But he didn't need seals to access Mangekyou and raze this animal to hell.

He was about to perform it, blindness be damned, when Naruto again cocked his head to the side. He peered at him curiously, sniffing. The long fox ears perked up before flattening against his head again.

Sasuke's eyes shot wide open when Naruto closed the distance between them.

The kiss couldn't be called a kiss. It was too wild, too savage, too bloody, too painful. Naruto bit down sharply on the Uchiha's lower lip, seeking blood. A curious tongue poked forward, lapping eagerly at the crimson liquid. Sasuke turned his head away, aiming a vicious kick at Naruto's front. The other boy's clawed hand dug into Sasuke's lower abdomen, holding him in place. One fingernail sought lower and traced the bump underneath the cloth. Sasuke gasped when the hand tightened around his rapidly surging erection. Further struggles only resulted in the nails digging through the cloth so arduously _slow_. His pants dropped in tatters. Sasuke could not suppress a cry as the nails raked down the tender flesh. A tongue licked wetly from his collarbone to his jaw. The other hand kept a constant, painful pressure around his wrists.

He was supposed to be_ fighting_ Naruto. He was supposed to be _defeating_ him. He was _not_ supposed to start writhing and arcing into the hand torturing the proof of his arousal.

He was dropped as suddenly as he had been caught.

Sasuke gasped, regaining his bearings. His member twitched at the sudden lack of heat. When he finally opened his eyes, he caught sight of Naruto's new pose.

He was on all fours, watching him carefully. The fingertips rested lightly on the ground. The three tails twitched around him. His eyes traced every movement he made.

Those fangs were grinning.

This fucking animal was _mocking_ him.

Performing the seals, he withdrew shuriken from the tattoos on his wrists and flung them at Naruto's face. Two chakra tails aimed forward, blocking the projectiles. Sasuke, however, was already running. He needed to put some distance between them to plan his next move.

He heard heavy steps behind him. Hot breath puffed against his neck. Sasuke used chakra for another burst of speed, but it was for naught. Again, he was caught, he who outmatched almost all in sheer velocity. He did not know when Naruto had dropped his pants, but he was slammed against the opposite cliff wall and filled in one violent thrust.

Sasuke screamed then, from the biting rock pressing against him, from the poisonous heat that raced through him, from the fire of muscles suddenly forced to give way.

His body spasmed; his mind went blank.

And Naruto began to _move_.

"Damn you, dobe!" The old insult slipped from his tongue easily. His hands clutched the rock, trying to find purchase. He couldn't look back so he couldn't use Mangekyou.

Tensed from adrenaline, everything _burned_. Naruto was plunging too deep. He was going to split Sasuke in two. Every pistoning thrust ground his tumescence further into the unforgiving wall and Sasuke could not understand how it only seemed to get harder.

His breath was coming hard, matching the ragged exhales from the beast behind him. He felt faint, blood rushing too fast away from his head. He couldn't think anymore, couldn't plot. He couldn't control the cries that spilled from his mouth, cries he should have been ashamed of, cries no Uchiha should make.

Fire roared across something inside him, something that made him clamp down, heat, need, want pooling inside him.

Still, Naruto maintained the brutal, merciless pace.

Sasuke's mouth was dry. His front felt like it had been peeled raw. His arousal leaked, pearly beads absorbed by the dry rock. It was too much, too fast, too hard, too soon, too deep, too powerful, too—

He choked on a scream, biting down until he tasted his blood again. Teeth fastened around his shoulder, teeth sinking through.

He almost believed he heard a very human "Mine" snarled against his skin.

Naruto uttered an animalistic cry of pain and ecstasy that shook Sasuke's already trembling frame.

The almost obscene heat cooled. The hands clutching him returned to their purely human form. The scarlet chakra receded. An unconscious and utterly spent yellow-haired boy collapsed on top of him. Sasuke, in no state to even hold himself up, slid to the ground. He stared at the overcast sky above him, trying to regain his breath, his self-control, any semblance of dignity. Beside him, Naruto breathed calmly, eyes he knew would be bright blue hidden behind the tan eyelids.

Everything _hurt_. And when he was sure he wasn't going to pass out, he struggled to his feet just to collapse again. On all fours, he panted, licking his cracked, still bleeding lips.

Little drops of blood darkened the dirt under his shoulder. Turning his head, he raised a hand to the abused spot.

There, where his curse mark had once been, was a ring of teeth marking him.


End file.
